


Ride

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: When Bill's car runs out of gas, Holden goes to call Jim Barney for help, leaving you and Bill alone in the car. The two of you decide on some fun to help pass the time.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

“Fuck!” Bill hits the steering wheel of his Plymouth car. “Stupid fucking gas meter isn’t working right.”

“We’re out of gas?” Holden asks. Bill rolls his eyes in response to the question. “I’ll, uh, call Jim. I saw a payphone about half a mile back. We’ll go get some gas and come back.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” You asked politely. 

“No, I’ll be okay.” Holden exited the car. You watched in the rearview mirror as Holden faded away down the road. 

“I needed a break from him.” Bill sighed.

“Bill!” You playfully slapped his arm. He gave you a shocked glance.

“I don’t know how much fucking more of his shit I can take. He’s always talking about some murderer.” Bill rants to you. Who knows how long he had been holding onto that.

“Do you want to keep talking about Holden or do you want to take advantage of this alone time?” You interrupt him mid-rant. 

The two of you had been seeing each other on the side for a while now. When you went on work trips, you two always got separate rooms just to be safe. You didn’t want another incident with the OPR. There was one moment where you almost got caught by Holden when he barged into Bill’s room unannounced and found him half naked on the bed. You were able to rush and hide in the bathroom when you heard the sound of the door unlocking. Bill, of course, was frustrated about it and he scolded Holden for the intrusion. He made Holden promise not to do it again and took the spare key from him, which he later gave to you when Holden left the room. 

“Are you saying you want to have sex?” Bill whispered to you. 

“Why are you whispering? There’s no one here but us.” 

He cleared his throat, “I know.” You loved it when he got flustered around you. “I don’t have any protection.” 

“I do.” You wave a condom packet in your hand. “You should know by now: I always come prepared.” 

He smiles at you, “woman, you are going to be the death of me.” Bill leans in to kiss you. 

You get out so that he can take your spot in the passenger seat. You get back in to straddle him and you let him run his hands up your body while you makeout like two horny teenagers. He leans in to get closer to you and you push him back against the seat. “Let me take care of you.” You whisper into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. You have one hand on his broad shoulder and the other one traveling down his chest, past his stomach, and finally resting on his semi-hard bulge. You kissed him as you undid his belt and slacks. He leaned his hips up to help you tug his pants and briefs down. You continue kissing him as you start to pump his dick until it’s fully hard in your hand. 

Bill unbuttoned your blouse and unhooked your bra, exposing your breasts. His rough hands palmed them and pinched your nipples, causing you to release a moan. “I love it when you make those sounds.” Bill admits through a sigh. You continue running your hand up his shaft and then rub you thumb over the head, this time, making him groan into your neck. “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time.” Bill urges you on. You hand him a condom from the glovebox and he slips it on. You put your hand back on his large cock and one on his shoulder to support yourself. He helps you align his tip to your wet lips. You slowly sink down onto his cock and the two of you moan together. You sit still for a minute, adjusting to his large cock. 

Bill grips your hips and slowly guides you up, dragging his cock out of you as it twitches inside of your walls. He pulls it all the way out and teases your clit with the tip of his cock before pushing it back in with a hard thrust. You moan out a loud “Fuck!” He moves his hands to grope you ass and lets you be in charge again. 

You repeatedly lift yourself up and slam back down on him while the two of you moan together. The car begins to fog up as your sweaty bodies continue to move against each other. You can feel your climax coming when Bill slides his hand down to rub your clit. You bury your face in his neck while you roll your hips towards him. 

Bill’s breaths get louder and he starts to thrust harder up into you. You try to keep up with his pace, but with him still rubbing your clit, it’s impossible. “Bill, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum. I’m— ah, fuck, Bill!” You can’t even make a full sentence when the burning sensation inside of you snaps and you come hard around his cock. Bill continues to fuck into you, helping you ride out your orgasm. 

His thrusts are hard and he buries himself deep inside of you so that you can feel every little twitch his cock makes as he finishes. He keeps his cock inside of you as he tilts your head to meet his. He leans in, forehead to forehead and kisses you on the lips, short and sweet, like it’s a habit. “You’re so beautiful.” He compliments you and then kisses your lips again. 

You slide off of him and get out of the car. Bill takes off the condom and throws it somewhere out onto the side of the road to keep a nosey Holden Ford from finding it in the car. “How many of those did you bring?” Bill asks, pointing in the direction he threw the condom. He gets out to go to the driver’s side.

You sit back in the passenger side. “You’re already thinking about round 2? I thought for sure I wore you out.” You tease as Bill gets back in the car. 

“It’s just, if our sex is going to be that fucking great, I don’t know how long I can stay away.” 

You grab the keys from the dashboard and unlock the glovebox to reveal a small box of condoms. “Oh, you really are trying to kill me.” Bill laughs. 

“Then you’d have interview me.”

“Sounds like you have another dirty fantasy.” Bill puts on a poker face to see your reaction: a blush. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

You hear a car approaching in the distance, and you’re a little relieved to see Jim and Holden coming to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi: I'm open to requests or any other comments you might have.


End file.
